


The Baby 'Chesters

by DannyFANtom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Caregiver Gabriel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Child Abuse, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFANtom/pseuds/DannyFANtom
Summary: After every thing is said and done, Gabriel and Castiel decide it would be a good idea to give the Winchesters a second chance.  A chance to relax and just be.  To their surprise, the boys gladly accept!  Now they have to go through life running around Sam, who has the mind of an energetic 3 year old, and Dean, who has the mind of a loving 1 year old.  But they wouldnt trade their boys for anything.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 171





	1. It's a Scary World Out There!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm naming every chapter after a song. Guess what it is.

Gabriel and Castiel watched the Winchesters from heaven. Even though the world would forever stay safe, the brothers seemed to be desperately searching for anything to run themselves into he ground. They went days without sleep. They were so grouchy that they could hardly stay in the car next to eachother! Neither of them ate enough, which completely terrified the angels. They would go as long as they could without food. Then they would eat jus enough to make it again. It had gotten to the point where the brothers knew it was time. In the blink of an eye, they were both gone from the glittering halls of heaven.

They landed in a grimy hotel where the boys were. Dean was drinking some cheap booze while Sam scoured the internet for any sign of a case. Gabriel cleared his throught, causing both brothers to reach for the closest weapons to them. Dean broke his beer bottle while Sam grabbed a pen.

"Calm down chuckle heads, it's us. We didn't mean to scare you. We just wanted to talk." Dean lowered the broken glass.

"Holy shit Gabe. You look serious. This must be bad. Is the world in danger again?"

"No it's nothing like that. It's about you two."

"What?" At this, Sam's face of fear turned into confusion.

"We've been watching your pathetic excuse for self care." Castiel sat with Dean and rubbed his back as Sam glanced at Dean. Gabe sat with Sam and threw his arm over the younger one's neck.

"We would like to offer you two an escape."

"An escape? From what?"

"From this horrible life I have seen you live since before I raised Dean from hell. A chance to start again so to speak." Sam's eyes squinted in confusions yet his brow was furrowed with curiosity.

"What's your idea?" 

"Well kiddo, that's the tricky part about it. We would want you two to be able to slip into a younger mind set. You wouldnt have to be that way all the time, but enough to give your minds a rest. Or you could stay that way forever if you wanted to. You two wouldnt be given a care in the world which Cas and I took care of everything.

"Gabe you can't-"

"Dean hush. I know what I'm talking about. I've seen it done by other angels. It doesnt happen oftain, but you'll have a few angels take someone from the human world as long as they concent to going." Dean and Sam looked over. The room was silent for a long while. Then, Dean shifted and had a silent conversation with his brother. He nodded.

"Ok. We'll try it."

"Wait really?"

"Yeah cassie. We'll see how it goes and if we dont like it, we'll get you abck to where you started. I hate to admit it. But we need a break." 

"He's right. I'm tired of...all this. I'm down for whatever you think will help." The two angels looked at eachother with soft smiles.

"Alright. We need you both to relax." Castiel and Gabriel ran their fingers across the backs of the humans necks, massaging grace into their skin. Within a few second, both boys were asleep. Gabriel looked at his baby brother.

"You were right. There was less of a fight than I was expecting honestly."

"They both knew they needed a break. That is why they didn't fight us." Cas smiled as he brushed some hair out of Dean's eyes. Gabe stood up and scooped Sam up into his arms.

"Alright, we need to get two little boys home. And here, something tells me you'll need this." He tossed a bright yellow pacifier to Cas. Castiel looked confused, until he looked at Dean. Dean had his thumb in his mouth as he laid his head over on Cas' shoulder. The angel smiled and replaced his thumb for the paci. 

Gabe looked over at Sam. The boy had his head on his shoulder while the rest of him clung to Gabe. He had one hand tangled in his shirt, the other in his hair, and his legs were wrapped around his waist. 

The two smiled at their boys. They would finally get the chance to be kids. It was the chance neither of them really got thanks to John Winchester. But it was a chance the two would get with their new Daddies. The angels raised their wings, and flew home.


	2. Sweet Child of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean surprises his Daddy and Uncle. Sam needs a little help from his Daddy

Dean woke up the next morning with a rubbery feeling on his tongue. He pushed himself up and grabbed hold of the bars around his bed. Surprisingly, it didnt make him feel trapped. It made him feel safe. He sucked softly at the pacifier. His hands ran across a fuzzy body next to his head. He grabbed the stuffed bee and hummed. He closed his eyes again when he heard his brother stir in the bed across from him.

"Dean? Are you up?" Dean sighed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes with his fist.

"Dude, you're actually going through with all this crazy stuff?" Dean pulled the paci out of his mouth and gave same a bitch face. He pulled the bee into his arms.

"We both knew what all this meant for us." With those few words, he put the paci back in his mouth and stood on his knees to see over the bar. He took a rattle in his crib and threw it at the door. Cas opened it as he heard the thud. He laughed as he saw Dean reach up in a silent request to be picked up. He scooped him up and smiled at Sam.

"Morning Sam." His smile faultered when he saw Sam's angry face.

"You never said you'd go this far."

"Sam you said you were ok with this."

"I thought you'd try to make us like ten and thirteen! Not babies!"

"You wont be a baby. Dean will because your father made him grow up far to soon." He patted Dean's diaper and chuckled. Dean bounced lightly and huffed.

"Alright alright, we'll get you changed. Sam why dont you go down and see if your daddy needs any yelp." Sam huffed and stormed downstairs. Cas set Dean on the changing table and sighed.

"Your brother is to stubborn for his own good." Dean nodded and hummed around his paci.

"But you are too honey." Dean whined and pouted around his paci. Cas laughed and kissed his nose. He finished changing Dean and carried him down to the kitchen. Sam was glaring down at his pancakes with his arms crossed.

"Dang kid, are you trying to set your pancakes on fire by sheer force of will?" Sam shifted his glare to Gabe but he stayed quiet. Gabriel sat next to him and smiled.

"I heard someone woke up in a bad mood."

"You didn't-"

"Sam we did. We told you we wanted you two to be kids, and the grace we rubbed into your skin last night helped us see how old you were going to be. Either you can relax and let us help you, or your mind is going to shatter. Let's try to avoid that ok sweetheart?" Sam's eyes pricked with tears as he threw himself into the Angel's arms.

"Daddy!" He rubbed the Winchester's back and smiled.

"Its ok buddy. How about we eat breakfast then we can play." Sam sniffled and nodded. Dean was already stuffing his face full of the syrupy mess as Castiel tried to keep him clean. Sam smiled and help Gabriel's hand as he ate. He let himself relax. He decided he was going to enjoy his new life with his _baby_ brother, his Daddy, and his Uncle Cas. 


	3. Be True to Yourself, and You'll Find Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Cas take the boys shopping. Dean gets shy and Sam gets pouty ar the clothing shop.

Gabe struggled with getting Sam dressed. The Little would squirm and giggle as he bounced with excitement. Gabriel tried (and failed) to hide his smile at the Winchester's excitement.

"Sam if you dont let me get you dressed we won't be going anywhere today, let alone shopping!" Sam giggled again as he tried (and failed) to hold still. Gabriel smiled and kissed his nose as he latched the over alls shut.

"Daddy, we're gonna go get toys 'n clothes 'n books 'n stuff right?" The angel smiled.

"We sure are buddy. Now stay still for a little bit longer. I'm gonna put your shoes on."

"No! I wanna do it!" The boy jumped off the bed and slipped his shoes on. He sat in the floor, staring at the laces. He looked up with puppy dog eyes.

"Daddy, can you tie em please?" Gabe's heart melted as he sat in front of the former hunter.

"Maybe we should get you velcro shoes so you can latch them. What do you think?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah! I wanna put my own shoes on! I'm a big boy!"

"You sure are." In a few seconds, the shoes were laced up and ready to go. Sam smiled and kissed his Daddy on the cheek.

"Thank you!" I jumped up and dashed downstairs. Gabe laughed and followed the boy.

Meanwhile, Cas was dealing with a nurvous Dean.

"I know you're nurvous baby. All the places we'll be going is in a special part of heaven. Everyone who will be at these stores are going to be just like you and Sam. There isn't anything to be scared of. I promise." Cas cooed softly as his baby held out his pinky, his big green eyes swelling with tears. Cas linked his pinky with Dean's and kissed his nose.

"Your Uncle Gabe and I will be right there with you the whole time sweetheart. Don't worry." He scooped the Winchester up in his arms and walked down the stairs to meet with the other two.

Sam was buzzing with excitement as he held onto Gabriel's hand. The archangel smiled as Castiel came downstairs.

"Hey bro, ready to head upstairs for a little shopping?" The other nodded, smiling softly at his nephew. Gabriel raised his wings and took off, holding Sam close. Castiel and Dean followed close behind them. They landed right outside of a furniture store. All around them were people with littles just like them. Dean relaxed lightly, but kept his face buried in his daddy's shoulder.

"Alright, I'll get new furniture for Sam's room, you go for Dean's, and we'll meet up outside the store when we're done." Cas nodded.

"Then we can go to the clothing store. Then the toy store."

"Daddy! I wanna race car bed!" The two chuckled at Sam's excitement. The two parted ways. When they came out, Dean was in a black impala style stroller while Sam was jumping with excitement. The two Daddies chuckled.

"Time to get some clothes. Hopefully we can keep Samzilla from running off and pulling things off racks." Sam giggled evilly and pulled the archangel ahead of the other two. Castiel chuckled, looking down at Dean as they walked.

"Your brother is full of energy today huh baby?" Dean hummed around his paci, leaning back into the soft padding. They walked inside the store just a few steps behind Gabriel, who waited for them to catch up.

"I'll take the cart. Sam, I want you to hold onto the side so you wont get lost. If you let go at all, you'll get a time out when we get home." Sam nodded, trying to keep his bottom lip from jutting out. 

The store wasn't organized by "boys" clothes and "girls" clothes. It was organized by color. It didn't have any signs assigning specific styles to a gender. The color order started from the shades of white, moved to the pinks, went down the rainbow, went to the brown shades, then shades grey and black. 

They started in the hot pink (Cas making the arguement of "Two rowdy children with white and light pink clothes? They would end up more mud than fabric!"). They didnt get much in this section, just a few pairs of socks. The two angels could see John's raising peak through when Sam nearly had a tantrum about going into the pink clothes. 

Red went better. They actually got the boys to pick out some shirts and shorts. Sam flat out refused some of the designs Gabe offered, saying they were"To girly" (but of course he couldnt just say NO. It was Daddy! But he did pout when they were thrown in the cart). Dean just let Cas pick, not once looking up.

Orange and yellow went much the same way. Sam throwing fits when something humans would dub "girly" was thrown into the cart, and Dean fidling with his bee and toy impala while Castiel picked clothes that would suit him.

It changed when they got to green. Dean saw a pastel green dress on a hanger. It was the last one on the rack. The sleves were round like a princess dress from the movies. The skirt was lined with lace that ruffled at the edge of the green fabric. The lace also lined the edge of the sleves and the colar. It was simple, but Dean fell in love with it. He didnt even relise he was staring until his paci fell out and thumped his chest softly. Castiel noticed and smiled. He picked the dress up and held it out to dean.

"Do you like this baby?" Sam saw and his face turned red.

"Dean you CAN'T like that! That's for GIRLS!" Dean looked down, tears filling his eyes. Gabe grit his teeth.

"That's it! I have had it up to here with this!" He reached his hand above his head. He turned to Sam.

"Honey I know how you were raised, father do I know! But you dont have to live by human gender roles anymore. There's a reason why this store isnt seperated by gender. Humans came up with gender roles. Then they switch them. You're allowed to like frilly things and skirts. Your allowed to want to play pirate princess space monster. You can be yourself. No one is going to judge you for wearing a skirt, or a skort to play outside in. You can have a transformer shirt and a flannel tutu on if you want to. It's all up to you. That's why I put all those shirts in the cart. I knew deep down you wanted them. Now how about we go back from the hot pink clothes, and you can pick put whatever you want to wear. Ok?" Sam's bottom lipped wobbled as he started crying. He nodded and hugged Gabriel.

By the time they got out of the store, the cart was full of shorts, pants, shirts, skirts,dresses, tutus, and overalls. They had sneakers and slides, flip flops and sandals. Enough clothes to last both of them an eternity. 

They insisted on putting on their favorite outfits right now. So they miricaled all but two outfits home and in their places. Dean's was the green dress with a pair of shiny black slides and frilly white socks. 

Sam's outfit was a red monster t-shirt with a plaid red skirt. The skirt went down to his knees. He had on red dog socks and his new velcro sneakers. 

The toy store was much easier. They both got whatever they wanted. Sam got blocks, dolls, mighty beans, a tea set, hot wheels, and other interactive toys. Dean picked out softer toys, toys you would get a baby. Stuffed animals, plush blocks, crinkle paper toys, and some puzzles for babies. 

By the time they got everything, it was about time for their naps. The angels miracled everything home and flew to the rooms. By now, each room was seperate, but the nursery and Sam's room had a door connecting them. When the two boys were asleep, Castiel left to middle door open, and they both left the room. Gabe smiled as they sat on the couch.

"Well, it could have gone worse."

"Yes. There was a chance Sam would have had a melt down. You're lucky he's not quiet as stubborn as Dean."

"I don't know. With all the things that have happened since we offered this up to them, I'd say Sam has been more stubborn."

"No. Sam just hasn't realised how much his soul has been hurting. Dean understands that this was necessary."

"It's all good now. We got both our boys asleep upstairs for some angel healing. That's what all this is about right?" Castiel smiled as he nodded.

"Yes. It is."


	4. Fury of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Castiel take the boys up to a park in heaven. While there, they have a little run in with one of their siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did NOT expect this story to get this big! Thank you all so much!
> 
> I'm Sorry for the long wait, I've been completely braindead this quarantine.
> 
> ALSO! There is a mention of child abuse! If this could trigger some of you, then PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER! I don't want to have you all relive bad memories!

Gabriel grabbed the pink and green bag and slung it over his shoulder, checking sam to make sure he was ready.

"Alright! Shoes?"

"Check!"

"Snacks?"

"Check!"

"Spaghetti wig?" Sam opened his mouth, then closed it as he though. He burst into giggles in an instant.

"No! You're silly Daddy!" Gabriel chuckled at his little boy. Sam was in a blue t-shirt with poofy sleeves and a pair of knee high khaki shorts. He had on his light up sneakers (because they were his favorite, no matter how many time Gabriel tried to convince him to wear any other shoe) and his hair pulled back in a pony tail. He was holding a floppy stuffed Rhinoceros by the foot. Gabriel smiled and held his hand.

"Yeah I am, but so are you kiddo. Where's Dean?"

"Uncle Cas is still gettin' him dressed daddy!" Just a few seconds later, Castiel came down with Dean on his hip. He had on a red shirt with a pink-plaid skirt. He had on ruffled socks with his velcro sneakers (his weren't light up, they made his head hurt if he wore them). He had a green pacifier, which was currently in his mouth, clipped to the shirt with a baby doll tucked close to his chest. Castiel smiled as the four walked out of the house.

"Get ready you two, we will be flying for this trip." Dean looked up and pointed up as he looked down at Cas.

"Stairs Da?" His words were slurred as he used his other arm to clutch his babydoll closer. Castiel laughed and kissed his head.

"Yes Dean, upstairs. Smart boy."

"Are we goin shoppin' 'gain uncle Cas?!" Sam began jumping as Gabe held his hand a little tighter.

"No way kiddo, you and your brother have enough toys. We're taking you for a surprise bud. Trust us." Sam was thinking hard, his bottom lip poking out in consintration. Gabriel laughed and spread his wings. Within seconds, they were standing outside a large gate. Sam gasped as he saw the bright colors on the other side.

"Daddy! It's a playground! Daddy it's a playground!" He was bouncing and trying to pull his Angel closer. Even Dean began squirming and bouncing in excitement. The two beings laughed as they walked (or were dragged) into the park.

"Alright Samshine, we have a few rules for you two while we're here." The two nodded, listening carefully (especially Sam because he was the older one now, and he took his job VERY seriously).

"First, don't go off with anyone unless it's us. They may be our brothers and sisters, but not all of them are nice."

"Second," Castiel continued softly, "when you are told to come here for any reason, you both have to listen. Even if it is just for a snack or some water." Sam nodded again, holding the rhino close to his side. He picked him up and looked at him.

"You too Professor Snout! Even strong Rhinos gotta have snack time!" The two couldnt help but smile as the watched the former hunter reprimand a stuffed Rhinoceros.

"Alright, go have fun Samshine." Sam cheered and ran for the slide with Professor Snout. Dean stayed next to the bench and played in the leaves around them. In this part of heaven, it seemed to be fall (early or late, it was hard to tell). They were the only four there, so it was mostly quiet (except , of course, the sounds of one Sam Whinchester playing a seemingly very intense game of space pirates with Professor Snout). Dean was sitting in the grass with a small bag of toy bottles, clothes, and a cradle for his baby (which he named Baby because he was HIS baby). It was a comforting experience to be surrounded by nature and the sounds of children having fun.

But of course, it had to be ruined by the one face neither of them wanted to see.

Raphael.

They hadn't noticed him approaching at first, having been to busy enjoying the peace. But when a shadow started blocking the sun off from hitting the side of Gabriel's face, they both looked up. Castiel hurriedly rushed to Dean, while cupping one hand over his mouth.

"Sam! Come here!" The long haired Winchester popped his head out from a window of a small play house there. 

"Kay Uncle Cas!" He ran out with his stuffed companion in his head. Castiel was helping the boys put whatever toys they had out back into the bag while Gabriel confronted Raphael.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard a rumor you two were bringing living humans into heaven and I had to see if the rumors are true. I wasnt aware that those humans were...them." He looked at the brothers as Castiel perched Dean on his hip and held onto Sam's hand.

"And you're subjecting yourselves to living with them?" Gabriel's eyes flooded with grace in his rage.

"Cas, take the boys home. I'll be there in a few."

"Of course. Come along boys." With a blink of an eye, he was gone. 

As soon as they landed, a loud clap of thunder echoed around them. The boys both screamed, Sam hiding under a blanket and Dean breaking out into sobs. Castiel frowned and sat next to Sam, Pulling both of them close to him so they could all cover up.

"Hush little ones. Don't cry. That is just the sound of Gabriel protecting you two. There is nothing to be afraid of. I promise." They power had gone out, but he used his grace to keep their small area lit and warm. Soon, the boys fell asleep while he whispered to them in enochian. He stayed in that spot for an additional two hours, waiting impatiently for his brother to get back safe. When Gabriel did come in. He seemed much better. When he came home, the storm stopped.

"Gabriel what happened? Are you alright?" Gabriel sat and took Sam into his arms.

"Calm down, I'm ok. It was just me screaming at him. Then I punched him in the face. How long have the boys been asleep?" He was running his fingers through Sam's hair while keeping a close eye on Dean.

"About two hours. The storm scared them so bad that they cried themselves to sleep." Gabriel frowned, his brows furrowing together. Castiel set his now free hand on his brother's knee.

"It wasnt you they were afraid of. They are in the mindset of children. The loud noise startled them. The abuse my not have have caused the fear of the sound*, but YOU were NOT why they were frightened." Gabriel sighed and clenched his eyes shut.

"I know I know. I just... When I find John Winchester-!"

"We wont have time to look with these two." Gabriel sighed and smiled, nodding softly.

"Yeah... yeah you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm only speaking from my personal experience. Kinda where I got the idea for this part(whoo hoo trauma 😑)
> 
> WOW THIS WAS KINDA DEPRESING! I hate John. That's that.


End file.
